


Punny

by QueenMissFit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Holy shit why, KFC, M/M, You work there, fuck you, have fun, i can't tag, puns, puns galore, why god why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightmebitch1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmebitch1212/gifts).



“So, you mean to tell me that a group of monsters are ordering Spaghetti and ketchup in bottles… From KFC?”

The new kid nods.

“JUST TELL THEM WE DON’T HAVE ANY WITHOUT INSULTING THEIR KIND!”

“Um, sir those aren’t mutually exclusive.” I interject.

“Y/N IF YOU’RE SO CLEVER YOU DEAL WITH THEM. IF THEY’RE UNHAPPY IT’s YOUR FAULT!”

Great. Well off I go. Out of the frying pan and into the… fire.

Holy shit, a man is on fire.

“Hey, welcome to KFC, how can I help you?”

The taller skeleton turns to me, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI!”

“Um, we don’t sell that here.”

The smaller skeleton dressed in a worn blue hoodie, black basketball shorts and pink fruzzy house slippers chuckled. 

_For a monster he’s pretty fly._

“BUT IT WAS ON A FLYER! LOOK!” As he said this he withdrew a piece of folded paper from a pocket in his shorts and thrust it at me. Slowly, I unfolded it and read the numerous spelling mistakes, the scribbling of a purple crayon decorating the border-

“Sir, this is a fake flyer. That means that there’s no spaghetti. It’s an impasta.”

Silence filled the room with the last word of my sentence as Papyrus started to shake, his fists clenching whilst the other skeleton’s grin grew.

The man on fire simply sighed soundlessly and sat down at a booth with two other monsters and a robot.

The only sound that could be heard was the slight whistle of air coming from the skeleton’s…ears until, “SANS YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!”

The smaller skeleton began to chuckle as Papyrus ranted.

“Um, not to be rude but do you want to order or what? Because this is like eating a clock, it’s extremely time-consuming.”

_Uh-oh._

\--------------------

After Papyrus called down the others (Alphys, Mettaton, Grillby and Undyne) introduced themselves and ordered. The smaller skeleton stayed back, dozing in the booth.

Once they had all finished they all filed out, leaving the booth a wreck with a slowly awakening skeleton stretched over the seats.

I walked over and poked the skeleton, “Hey I know you’re awake I can see right through you.”

He smirked before rolling back to face away from me.

_Fine, if puns will get you to move then so be it because I need this goddamn job to pay off things._

“You are a major lazy bones, huh? Your brother must think you’re bone idle. Your love of puns means you probably play the trombone, your favourite art piece is a skullture and you don’t like horror movies because you don’t have the guts. Man, I’m so good at this I could be Sherlock Bones.”

With that he sat up grinning before turning to me and saying, “I’m Sans by the way. You’re pretty punny but you forgot a couple.”

“Englighten me then.”

“I like to eat off of bone china, I go out to pick up somebody, I can’t go to church and play music because I don’t have any organs and other than ketchup I order spare ribs.”

I can’t help it so I laugh, “You probably get into your house using skeleton keys.”

“I can’t play sports because my heart isn’t in it.”

“Guess I’ve tickled your funny bone.”

“I knew we would get along.”

“Oh yeah how?”

“I could feel it… In my bones.”

\---------------------------

And after that we spent more time making puns. Then exchanged phone numbers.

It all started because of a cheesy impasta which I was extremely grate-ful for.


End file.
